Falling in love
by Marina Jolie
Summary: Cinco anos depois da formatura em Harbor, Ryan se formou advogado e Seth se casou com outra depois de terminar com Summer. Ryan e Summer se reencontram em Nova York, e vão descobrir juntos um novo sentido para suas vidas... Último capítulo!
1. Chapter 1

**Falling in love**

**Comentários**

_Esta é minha segunda fic sobre The OC, e a segunda sobre o "casal" Summer/Ryan, que não existe na série (mas eu acharia bem interessante se viesse a existir XD). Agora que a Marissa morreu, é hora do Ryan encontrar alguém que dê o devido valor para ele. Quanto ao Seth, eu gosto dele, mas... acho que a Summer formaria um casal ainda melhor com o Ryan..._

**Capítulo 1: Reencontro**

Ryan saiu do escritório apressado. Precisava almoçar rapidamente antes de comparecer ao Fórum. Era agora um jovem advogado recém-formado, e trabalhava numa importante firma de advocacia em Nova York. O salário não era muito alto, mas ele agarrou aquela chance com unhas e dentes. Ele queria futuramente se tornar um defensor público, como Sandy Cohen.  
Quantas coisas haviam acontecido durante aqueles cinco anos após a formatura em Harbor... o acidente de Marissa, o casamento de Seth com Jeny... sim, Seth e Summer haviam rompido quando ele se apaixonou por uma colega de faculdade. Desde então, ele nunca mais tivera notícias de Summer. Só sabia que ela tinha se formado em administração de empresas. Eles quase não se falaram depois da morte de Marissa. Ryan se sentia muito culpado pelo acontecido, e durante aqueles cinco anos, se jogou de cabeça nos estudos e no trabalho, na tentativa de esquecer Marissa, seu primeiro e único amor.

O rapaz entrou no restaurante, e rapidamente consultou o cardápio. Escolheu o prato e fez o pedido ao maitre. Enquanto aguardava a refeição, notou uma bela jovem sentada numa mesa próxima a dele. Ela falava ao celular, e estava quase de costas para ele. Quando se virou, Ryan teve uma grande surpresa.  
- Summer!  
Ela estava ainda mais bonita do que conseguia se lembrar. Aos 22 anos, era agora uma mulher feita, elegante e muito sedutora. Ryan se aproximou da mesa dela, que continuava ao telefone. Ao ver o rapaz, ela largou o aparelho e disse alto:  
- Chino! Você por aqui?  
Os dois se abraçaram, rindo da coincidência do encontro.  
- Mas o que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Ryan, depois de se sentar à mesa dela.  
- Eu é que pergunto!  
- Estou trabalhando aqui. Moro perto do Central Park.  
- Que coincidência, eu também!  
- Mas estou pensando em me mudar para outro bairro. O aluguel está muito caro, e eu sou apenas um advogado em início de carreira.  
- Por que não pede ajuda ao Sandy?  
- Não, Summer – respondeu o jovem – Sandy já fez muito por mim. Agora é hora de caminhar com minhas próprias pernas. Quero que ele se orgulhe de mim.  
- Ele se orgulha, tenho certeza.  
Ryan olhou para ela, que sorria. Admirou sua beleza exuberante, e não pôde deixar de comentar:  
- Sabe, até hoje não entendi porque Seth trocou você pela Jeny.  
Summer fez uma careta e disse:  
- Eu também não.  
- Eles se casaram no ano passado.  
- É, eu soube.  
- Eu lamento, Summer.  
- Não era pra ser, Ryan – ela fez uma pequena pausa antes de perguntar – e a Marissa, você conseguiu esquecê-la?  
- Eu sofri muito, mas acho que agora superei.  
- Está namorando?  
- Não... eu nunca mais me apaixonei por ninguém.  
- Ryan! Não teve outra namorada?  
- Só casinhos passageiros, coisas sem importância. E você?  
Summer deixou escapar um suspiro de tristeza.  
- Eu também não... fiquei tão decepcionada com Seth que não consigo me envolver com mais ninguém... fiquei muito machucada, você entende?  
- Claro. Mas você é tão jovem, tão... bonita...  
- Você também, Chino.

Ele corou levemente, e mudou de assunto.  
- Então, como eu te disse, preciso procurar um novo apartamento.  
A garota ficou quieta por alguns instantes, pensativa.  
- Ryan... por que não vem morar no meu apartamento? Minha colega se mudou há alguns dias, e estou me sentindo muito só. E como você quer sair de onde está...  
- Hã... eu não sei, Summer.  
- Ora, Chino, não seja orgulhoso!  
- Preciso pensar...  
- Está bem. Me dê seu telefone então, para que eu possa te ligar mais tarde.  
Ele fez o que a moça pediu. Eles terminaram o almoço, e Ryan viu no relógio que o tempo tinha voado.  
- Preciso ir agora, já estou atrasado! Até logo, Summer.  
- Até breve, Chino – disse ela, apertando a mão dele.  
O rapaz se levantou e se dirigiu para a saída do restaurante. Summer o acompanhou com o olhar. Ryan estava ainda mais bonito, mais charmoso e sofisticado. Trajava um terno Armani, e deixara de ser um garoto para se tornar um homem de fato. Um belo homem, por sinal.  
Já era de noite quando Summer ligou para ele. Estava ansiosa para saber que decisão o amigo tinha tomado.

- Ryan?  
- Oi Summer.  
- E aí, já resolveu?  
Ele hesitou um pouco.  
- Eu... acho que vou aceitar.  
- Legal, Ryan! Quando você quer trazer suas coisas?  
- Que tal no sábado?  
- Perfeito. Anote o endereço...  
Dois dias depois, Ryan se mudou para o apartamento de Summer. Ao entrar, se surpreendeu com tanto luxo. Era decorado com móveis caríssimos, quadros de artistas renomados, tapetes persas... Como se não bastasse, era um dúplex. Tinha quatro dormitórios, sendo um deles o quarto de Summer, outro o que ele iria ocupar, o terceiro servia como escritório, e o último Summer usava como uma espécie de academia, pois era onde ficava sua bicicleta ergométrica e outros utensílios de ginástica.  
- Uau... – disse Ryan, impressionado – o aluguel deve ser caríssimo, será que eu tenho condições de rachar com você?  
- Aluguel? O apartamento é meu, Ryan.  
Ele ficou sem graça com a resposta de Summer.  
- Mas eu vou pagar algo pra você. Não acho justo morar aqui de graça.  
Summer se aproximou dele e disse:  
- Você é meu hóspede, Ryan, e não vou aceitar um único centavo seu.  
- Mas...  
- Eu te convidei, então aceite as minhas regras.  
O rapaz estava um pouco constrangido, mas não sabia como convencer Summer do contrário.  
No quarto dele, Ryan descobriu que havia uma suíte. Além disso, tinha TV de 29", som, DVD, computador, enfim, tudo que ele poderia imaginar. Em seu apartamento anterior, ele tinha apenas uma TV, que por sinal vivia enguiçada porque não tinha tempo de mandar consertar.

- Você deve ganhar um ótimo salário – observou ele.  
- Não posso me queixar. Trabalho numa das maiores empresas de cosméticos do país... mas eu comprei este apartamento depois que meu pai morreu... eu vendi nossa casa em Newport.  
- Não deveria ter feito isso, Summer.  
- Eu não queria voltar para lá nunca mais. Queria mudar minha vida, esquecer de Seth...  
- E você já conseguiu?  
- Eu não sei – admitiu ela – tinha feito tantos planos para o nosso futuro, até ele se envolver com a tal de Jeny...  
Ryan percebeu que havia uma lágrima prestes a rolar pelo rosto da garota. Ela tentou disfarçar, mas Ryan chegou mais perto e a abraçou.  
- Não fique assim – pediu – tenho certeza de que você ainda vai encontrar a pessoa certa.  
- Você também vai, Ryan – respondeu ela, aconchegada nos braços do amigo.  
Para melhorar o clima, Ryan pediu que o ajudasse a arrumar suas coisas, e Summer concordou.  
Mais tarde, convidou a moça para ir ao cinema, mas ela disse que estava com preguiça de sair, e perguntou se ele não preferia assistir um DVD e comer pipoca com ela. Ryan aceitou, e eles assistiram a um filme que Summer gostava muito, O Código da Vinci.  
No dia seguinte, Ryan foi correr no Central Park. Ao voltar, trouxe uma novidade...

**In the next chapter:**

_- Eu só queria dizer que estou feliz de morar aqui, e agradecer por ter me convidado, Sum.  
__- Eu é que fico feliz de ter você aqui, Ryan – disse ela, olhando nos olhos dele.  
__Por instantes, ambos ficaram em silêncio, apenas olhando um para o outro..._

_

* * *

- Summer, você iria comigo passar o feriado na casa do Sandy?  
__Ela ficou um pouco perturbada com o convite, e Ryan percebeu.  
__- Na casa dele? Acho melhor não, Ryan.  
__- Por causa do Seth?  
__- Acho que seria um pouco... constrangedor._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Morando juntos  
**

- O que é isso? – perguntou Summer ainda sonolenta. Ela acabara de levantar e estava usando um pijama de malha com desenhos da Hello Kitty e pantufas do Pernalonga.  
- É um filhote de gato que encontrei no parque. Alguém o abandonou lá. Deve estar faminto.  
O gatinho não parava de miar. Era todo amarelinho, e Summer o achou fofinho. Ela foi à geladeira e pegou um pouco de leite, que colocou num pires para o bichinho tomar. Ele começou a lamber avidamente o leite.  
- Ele é lindo, Ryan. Se parece com você – brincou ela.  
- Na verdade, quando o vi, me lembrei que um dia eu já me senti tão perdido e sozinho quanto ele – comentou.  
Summer olhou para ele, comovida. Apesar de todos aqueles anos, Ryan ainda conservava o mesmo olhar carente de quando haviam se conhecido.

- O que vamos fazer com ele? – perguntou o rapaz.  
- Vamos ficar com ele. Já foi abandonado uma vez, não podemos fazer isso de novo – explicou Summer.  
Ryan olhou para ela, um pouco emocionado. Ele tinha ficado em dúvida se Summer aceitaria o gatinho dentro de seu luxuoso apartamento.  
- Você quer escolher o nome?  
- É macho ou fêmea? – perguntou ela.  
- Macho.  
- Que tal... Chino? Ele se parece com você – brincou ela.  
- Se você quiser... será Chino.  
Eles foram até um pet shop, onde compraram tudo o que Chino iria precisar, como ração, caminha, caixinha de areia e arranhador. Enquanto faziam compras, Summer ficou surpresa ao ver Ryan sorrindo e brincando. Mesmo antes da morte de Marissa, ele quase não sorria. Na verdade, ele teve uma vida difícil antes de ir morar com os Cohen. Summer o admirava por ter dado a volta por cima. De um garoto de 16 anos que ajudava o irmão a roubar carros, ele se transformara num homem responsável e com um futuro que tinha tudo para ser brilhante.  
Os dias foram se passando, e a convivência entre eles estava sendo muito agradável para ambos. Numa tarde de domingo, Ryan estava olhando algumas fotografias antigas, e Summer, curiosa, foi ver que fotos eram aquelas. Havia algumas da formatura em Harbor, além de várias outras em que eles apareciam com Marissa e Seth.

- Sinto falta dos velhos tempos, e você? – perguntou Ryan.  
- Claro, mas algumas lembranças são um pouco... tristes – respondeu Summer.  
Ryan olhou para ela, sabendo que se referia a Seth. E disse:  
- Eu sei que você sofreu muito quando Seth terminou o namoro, mas agora é tempo de esquecer isso, você não acha?  
- Você também sofreu pela Marissa.  
- Mas tanto a Marissa quanto o Seth fazem parte do passado. Ela está morta, ele se casou com Jeny e é feliz com ela.  
- Você precisa me lembrar disso a todo o momento?  
- Desculpe, Summer, mas como seu amigo acho que é meu dever abrir seus olhos.  
- Eu sei que você está certo... mas...  
- Eu só quero ver você feliz. Eu gosto de você, e acho que já é tempo de você sair dessa.  
- Quem diria... Ryan Altwood preocupado comigo?  
- Por que diz isso?  
- Na época em que você namorava a Marissa era tão... distante, sei lá, reservado comigo.  
- Talvez porque fiquei intimidado quando te conheci e você ficou dando encima de mim! – explicou ele, se contendo para não rir...  
- Seu... convencido! – Summer ameaçou bater nele com uma almofada.  
- Mas eu não acho que era tão reservado assim com você.  
- Eu não só acho... como tenho certeza – afirmou a garota.

Ryan estava gostando de morar no apartamento com Summer. Ela era muito divertida, tinha um astral invejável, e conseguia motivar qualquer um. Mas ele também começou a reparar em algumas coisas que não tinha se dado conta quando era mais jovem. Naquela época, ele era apaixonado por Marissa, e jamais olharia para a melhor amiga dela, que por sinal era namorada de seu irmão adotivo, Seth. Porém, passados alguns anos, ele estava "descobrindo" que ela era muito atraente, e não raro se pegava admirando a beleza dela. Apesar do corpo dela ser do tipo "mignon", era muito sedutor, e Ryan começou a sentir uma vontade incontrolável de acariciá-lo. Só que ele não queria estragar sua amizade com Summer, e como não sabia como ela encararia uma aproximação, resolveu ficar na dele. O que não imaginava é que Summer também começava a sentir o mesmo tipo de desejo por ele. No entanto, ela também tinha medo de que isso não fosse recíproco, e não deu nenhum sinal de que estava interessada em algo mais...

**Alguns dias depois...**

- Alô? É da casa da Summer?  
- Sim, quem é?  
- Aqui é Jay, um amigo dela.  
- Ela não está em casa – informou Ryan, um pouco irritado.  
- Obrigado. Eu ligo mais tarde.  
Ryan desligou o telefone. Já era a décima vez que esse tal de Jay ligava para falar com Summer, mas ela tinha ido ao shopping. Cinco minutos depois, ela chegou com um monte de sacolas.  
- Summer, tem um amigo seu que não pára de ligar, querendo falar com você.  
- Quem é?  
- Um tal de "Jay" – disse Ryan, ironizando o nome do importuno.  
- Eu vou ligar para ele.  
Ryan ficou um pouco chateado, acreditando que Jay estivesse paquerando Summer. Quando ela terminou de falar com o amigo, Ryan perguntou:  
- O que ele tanto queria com você?  
- Pobre Jay, está com tantos problemas...  
- É mesmo? – perguntou Ryan, com uma pitada de sarcasmo.  
- Sim, o namorado dele o deixou.  
- Namorado? Ele é gay?  
- É, o que tem demais?  
- Nada... achei que ele estivesse... a fim de você.  
Summer deu risada.  
- Acho que eu não faço o tipo dele – comentou.

O rapaz também achou graça por ter se enganado. Mas, no fundo, ficou aliviado por Jay não ser um candidato ao coração de Summer.  
- Eu comprei isso para você – disse ela, entregando um pacote para Ryan.  
- Não precisava ter se incomodado, Summer.  
- Eu achei que combinaria com você – explicou.  
- Obrigado, Sum – agradeceu, enquanto abria.  
Ela gostava quando ele a chamava assim, e sorriu.  
Era uma linda camisa de seda branca, de griffe, com uma gravata azul-marinho para combinar.  
- Eu realmente adorei – disse ele, enquanto admirava a camisa.  
- Por que você não experimenta?  
- Agora?  
- É, eu quero saber se é o tamanho certo.  
Ele ficou um pouco sem graça, mas tirou a camiseta que estava usando e vestiu a camisa nova, que ficou perfeita.  
Enquanto Ryan se trocava, Summer não pôde deixar de reparar em seus músculos perfeitamente delineados... mas ela disfarçou a atração que ele despertava nela, e depois que o rapaz vestiu a camisa, observou:  
- Você ficou muito bem, muito elegante com ela.  
Ryan ficou feliz com o elogio e com o presente, porém, lembrou-se de que ainda não tinha demonstrado a ela que estava agradecido por estar morando lá.  
Um pouco mais tarde, ele saiu para dar uma caminhada e voltou da rua com um buquê de rosas, que entregou para Summer. Ela ficou sem palavras...  
- Eu só queria dizer que estou feliz de morar aqui, e agradecer por ter me convidado, Sum.  
- Eu é que fico feliz de ter você aqui, Ryan – disse ela, olhando nos olhos dele.  
Por instantes, ambos ficaram em silêncio, apenas olhando um para o outro...

De repente, o telefone tocou.  
- Será que é o Jay de novo? – perguntou Ryan com uma careta, enquanto atendia a ligação.  
- Ryan? Aqui é Sandy, como vai?  
- Oi Sandy, tudo bem, e você?  
- Eu queria convidá-lo para passar o feriado de Ação de Graças em família.  
Ryan ficou em dúvida, enquanto olhava para Summer.  
- Eu... posso responder mais tarde, Sandy?  
- Claro, mas queria que soubesse que é muito importante para nós a sua presença.  
- Obrigado, Sandy. Eu ligo mais tarde. Tchau.  
Summer quis saber:  
- Você contou a ele que está morando aqui comigo?  
- Para ser sincero... ainda não. Eu não sabia se você se incomodaria com isso.  
- É claro que não.  
- Summer, você iria comigo passar o feriado na casa do Sandy?  
Ela ficou um pouco perturbada com o convite, e Ryan percebeu.  
- Na casa dele? Acho melhor não, Ryan.  
- Por causa do Seth?  
- Acho que seria um pouco... constrangedor.  
- Você tem que esquecer o Seth... ele já se casou com a Jeny – afirmou o rapaz.  
- Eu já esqueci, Ryan, apenas não quero vê-lo.  
- Se você realmente esqueceu, prove. Vá passar o feriado comigo na casa dos Cohen, e mostre que a presença de Seth não a incomoda.**

* * *

In the next chapter:**

_Seth estava muito curioso com a proximidade entre Ryan e Summer, e resolveu perguntar a Ryan:  
__- Vocês vieram juntos?  
__- Sim, nós...  
__Antes que Ryan terminasse a frase, Summer disse:  
__- Nós estamos namorando.  
__Um silêncio sepulcral tomou conta da mesa de jantar. _

_

* * *

Ele só não se afastou dela porque não queria piorar as coisas. Mas ele queria matar Summer por estar agindo daquela forma. Será que ela não entendia que estava ferindo seus sentimentos ao usá-lo para provocar Seth? _


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: A farsa**

Summer ficou pensativa por alguns instantes...  
- Está bem, Ryan, eu irei com você – concordou.  
- Fico feliz com isso. É a melhor forma de enterrar o passado para sempre.  
Ela queria perguntar a ele se isso também valia para Marissa, mas não teve coragem.  
Na véspera do dia de Ação de Graças, Ryan e Summer deixaram Chino aos cuidados de uma vizinha, e foram até o aeroporto, onde pegaram o vôo até a Califórnia. Depois, pegaram um táxi para ir a Newport.  
Summer estava aparentemente calma, mas a idéia de rever Seth a deixava um pouco insegura. Tinha medo de reviver toda a mágoa e decepção da época do rompimento. Ele estaria lá com a esposa, e não sabia como lidar com essa situação. Felizmente, ela tinha Ryan ao seu lado... ele estaria lá para conforta-la caso esse reencontro fosse um desastre.  
- Tudo bem? – perguntou Ryan ao vê-la tão pensativa.  
- Tudo – respondeu ela, tentando disfarçar sua tensão.  
- Você está tão quieta. Nem parece você.  
Summer sorriu, sem saber o que dizer. Tentou mudar de assunto:  
- Ryan, eu me lembro que você pensava em ser arquiteto... o que fez você desistir dessa profissão? Por que foi estudar Direito?  
Ele evitou olhar para ela enquanto respondia:  
- Por causa... de Marissa.  
- Como assim?  
- Quando aconteceu aquilo... – Ryan falava pausadamente, como se tentasse achar as palavras certas – Eu queria me vingar daquele maldito, mas não podia. Sandy me convenceu de que não deveria fazer justiça com minhas próprias mãos. Se eu quisesse lutar pela justiça, deveria fazer isso através das leis, como advogado ou juiz. Isso me motivou a estudar Direito. Mesmo que eu não possa colocar Voltock na cadeia, eu me sinto melhor sabendo que gente como ele não ficará impune, no que depender de mim.  
- Mas você lida com esse tipo de caso no seu trabalho?  
- Por enquanto não. Mas estou adquirindo experiência, e com o tempo eu vou conseguir o meu objetivo. Eu penso em ser como Sandy. Ele é minha maior referência.  
- Você vai ser tão bom quanto ele.  
Ryan sorriu ao ouvir Summer incentivá-lo.

Ao chegarem à casa dos Cohen, foram recebidos por Sandy e Kirsten, que ficaram surpresos com a vinda de Summer. Ryan contou sobre o reencontro, e que estava morando com ela em seu apartamento. Kirsten e Sandy ficaram sem entender se os dois viviam apenas como amigos, ou se havia algo mais entre eles.  
Logo depois, Seth e Jeny chegaram. Ele também ficou surpreso ao rever Summer, mas a cumprimentou como se fosse uma conhecida qualquer.  
- Vamos para a mesa? – convidou Kirsten.  
Todos se acomodaram ao redor da grande mesa da sala de jantar, para a ceia de Ação de Graças. Seth estava muito curioso com a proximidade entre Ryan e Summer, e resolveu perguntar a Ryan:  
- Vocês vieram juntos?  
- Sim, nós...  
Antes que Ryan terminasse a frase, Summer disse:  
- Nós estamos namorando.  
Um silêncio sepulcral tomou conta da mesa de jantar.

Kirsten olhou para Sandy, que olhou para Seth, que, abismado com a notícia, perguntou para Ryan:  
- Por que não nos contou?  
- Ele queria fazer uma surpresa – afirmou Summer, enquanto sorria para Ryan. Este a fuzilava com o olhar, mas não a desmentiu. Não entendia porque ela tinha feito isso, ou melhor... ele não queria acreditar que ela só estava querendo provocar ciúmes em Seth.  
Tentando aliviar o clima tenso, Sandy disse:  
- Ora, ora, que surpresa. Bem-vinda à família novamente, Summer.  
- Obrigada, Mr. Cohen.  
O jantar prosseguiu sem que voltassem a tocar no assunto. Quando acabou, todos foram tomar um vinho perto da lareira. Na primeira oportunidade, Ryan arrastou Summer até o escritório de Sandy para tomar satisfações.  
- Você ficou louca? Por que inventou essa história?  
- Qual é, Ryan, foi só uma brincadeira.  
- Você podia ter me avisado que pretendia fazer isso!  
- Foi tão engraçado!  
- Não achei a menor graça.  
- Você viu a cara que eles fizeram?  
- Você quer dizer a cara que Seth fez!  
- Não, me refiro a todos mesmo. Eles nunca esperariam por isso!  
- Summer, estou me sentindo usado por você. Inventou tudo isso para se vingar de Seth.  
- Não é verdade!  
Sem querer, Sandy percebeu que estavam discutindo, e entrou no escritório.  
- O que fazem aqui? Venham para a sala e parem de brigar.  
- Não estamos brigando! – disseram ambos ao mesmo tempo.  
- Ah, o amor... ironizou Sandy.  
Eles o acompanharam até a sala. O dono da casa anunciou aos demais:  
- Os pombinhos estavam lavando roupa suja no meu escritório.  
- Não, Mr. Cohen, na verdade nós estávamos conversando sobre o nosso... casamento! – inventou Summer, com a cara mais inocente do mundo.

Ryan empalideceu ao ouvir mais uma mentira.  
- Parabéns, Summer! – disse Kirsten, abraçando-a – espero que sejam muito felizes.  
- Obrigada, Kirsten, mas será apenas no ano que vem.  
Seth reparou na cara amarrada que o amigo estava fazendo, e não perdeu a chance de fazer uma gracinha:  
- Não se preocupe Ryan, o casamento não é nenhum bicho de sete cabeças.  
Mas Ryan estava furioso com Summer, e completamente arrependido por ter chamado a garota para passar o feriado na casa dos Cohen. Percebendo isso, ela se aproximou dele, e com a maior cara de pau, o beijou.  
Ele só não se afastou dela porque não queria piorar as coisas. Mas ele queria matar Summer por estar agindo daquela forma. Será que ela não entendia que estava ferindo seus sentimentos ao usá-lo para provocar Seth?  
Quando o beijo terminou, Ryan resolveu sair dali e dar uma volta. Seth perguntou se podia ir junto, e ele concordou. Ao ficarem sozinhos, Ryan se sentiu mais à vontade para falar sobre o que havia acontecido.  
- Você ficou com raiva quando Summer contou...?  
- Não, Ryan. Eu amo a Jenifer. Não vou negar que foi um choque saber que vocês estavam juntos, mas depois eu fiquei até feliz. Acho que formam um belo casal.  
- Sério?  
- Sim, você e ela combinam muito. E os dois precisavam encontrar um novo amor. Foi perfeito.  
- Seth, eu não sei se vai dar certo...  
- Tente fazê-la feliz, cara, porque eu não pude. Eu me apaixonei pela Jeny, e a Summer nunca me perdoou. Mas agora parece que ela está feliz com você.  
- Por que acha isso?  
- Quando olha pra você, os olhos dela brilham.  
Ryan encarou Seth com surpresa.  
- Acho que é impressão sua...  
Mas Seth rebateu:  
- Que nada... e sabe de uma coisa? Esse namoro tá fazendo bem pra você também. Desde que a Marissa morreu, eu nunca mais tinha visto você sorrir como hoje. A Summer tem essa qualidade, ela anima as pessoas que estão perto dela. É disso que você precisa.  
- Pode ser – concordou Ryan.

Voltaram para a sala. Summer se aproximou dele para conversar, porém foi interrompida por Kirsten, que disse ao novo "casal":  
- Eu vou preparar o outro quarto de hóspedes para vocês, aquele que tem uma cama de casal.  
- Não é necessário, Kirsten, posso dormir no meu antigo quarto – afirmou Ryan.  
- Nós transformamos aquele quarto em uma sala de ginástica – informou Sandy.  
- Tudo bem então – concordou Ryan, sem olhar para Summer.

**In the next chapter:**

_Ela estava se sentindo culpada por ter deixado Ryan com raiva. Lentamente, se levantou da cama e foi até o divã. O rapaz parecia dormir tranquilamente. De repente, sem que ela soubesse explicar o motivo, se aproximou de Ryan, e num impulso, beijou suavemente os lábios dele... _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_O celular tocou, deixando-a apreensiva. Ela atendeu e ficou mais tranqüila ao reconhecer a voz de Ryan:  
- Oi Summer. Eu tô ligando pra avisar que não sei a que horas eu vou chegar hoje.  
- Por quê? Você ainda tá no trabalho?  
- É que eu vou jantar com uma amiga.  
Summer ficou pálida ao ouvir a novidade, e não conseguiu dizer nada._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Uma surpresa para Summer**

Na hora em que foram dormir, Ryan pegou um dos travesseiros e foi se deitar no divã que havia no quarto. Summer olhava para ele, sem acreditar.  
- O quê está fazendo?  
- Eu vou dormir aqui. Boa noite.  
Summer se levantou da cama e foi andando em direção a ele.  
- Está com medo de ser atacado durante a noite? – perguntou ela, olhando-o de forma provocante  
- Não, eu só não quero dormir com você – respondeu Ryan, sem encará-la.  
- Meu beijo foi tão ruim assim? – perguntou ela, se aproximando do divã.  
A garota estava usando uma camisola preta com um decote profundo, e Ryan teve de se esforçar para não desviar sua atenção da conversa...  
- Eu só queria deixar claro que não sou um objeto que você usa pra se divertir quando quer e depois descarta – disse ele num tom frio.  
- Eu nunca enxerguei você dessa maneira.  
- Será? Por que você mentiu que ia se casar comigo?  
- Você leva as coisas muito a sério, Ryan.  
- Se você queria enciumar o Seth, perdeu seu tempo. Ele nem se importou com o nosso "romance", e até disse que está feliz por nós.  
- Ele disse? Acontece que eu não fiz isso para enciumar o Seth.  
- Por que, então? – Ryan olhou dentro dos olhos de Summer, assustando-a com a intensidade de seu olhar.  
- Eu... já disse, foi só uma brincadeira.  
- Antes de fazer suas "brincadeiras", veja se não está brincando com os sentimentos dos outros. Boa noite.  
Ele se virou, e Summer ia perguntar o que ele quis dizer com brincar com os sentimentos, mas desistiu e voltou para a cama. Porém, ela não conseguia dormir... nem tirar os olhos de Ryan.

Era até engraçado... ao rever Seth, não sentiu o que havia imaginado que sentiria. Nem mesmo quando o viu abraçado com Jeny. Não ficou com ciúmes do casal, e só inventou que estava namorando Ryan para "causar". Entretanto, não tinha previsto que sua mentira iria magoar tanto o rapaz. Por que ele estava agindo daquele jeito?  
Duas horas depois, Summer ainda não tinha dormido. Ela estava se sentindo culpada por ter deixado Ryan com raiva. Lentamente, se levantou da cama e foi até o divã. O rapaz parecia dormir tranquilamente. De repente, sem que ela soubesse explicar o motivo, se aproximou de Ryan, e num impulso, beijou suavemente os lábios dele.  
Teve medo de acordá-lo, e voltou rapidamente para a cama. Era uma loucura o que tinha feito. Por que afinal o beijara? Sim, ele era muito atraente, e ela gostava da companhia dele... ou haveria algo mais?  
Ryan se fazia a mesma pergunta. Ele fingiu que estava dormindo na hora em que Summer o beijou. Ao sentir os lábios dela sobre os seus, teve vontade de corresponder; mas ainda estava com raiva, e por isso nada fez. Porém, ficou muito confuso com a atitude dela.  
No dia seguinte, os dois se levantaram cedo. Ryan mal dirigiu a palavra à Summer, e tanto Kirsten como Sandy notaram que o clima entre os dois estava pra lá de tenso. Quando o café terminou, Kirsten chamou Summer à cozinha, enquanto Sandy e Ryan conversavam lá fora.  
- Vocês brigaram, não é Summer? – perguntou Kirsten.  
- Não foi nada, só uma bobagem do Ryan.  
- Ele está com ciúme por causa do Seth?  
- Oh não, eu já esqueci o Seth. Não há motivo para ciúmes.  
- Fiquei feliz por vocês estarem juntos. Faça as pazes com ele, Summer. Ryan merece ser feliz, depois de tudo que sofreu por causa de Marissa.  
- Eu vou tentar, Kirsten – prometeu a garota.  
Ela e Ryan se despediram de Kirsten, e entraram no carro de Sandy, que os levou até o aeroporto.

Enquanto ele dirigia, Ryan e Summer não trocaram uma única palavra. Sandy percebeu, e quando chegaram ao aeroporto, aconselhou Ryan:  
- Já é hora de vocês se entenderem. Dá pra perceber que estão apaixonados, por que ficam perdendo tempo com picuinhas?  
Ryan olhou para Summer, que já estava providenciando o check-in no balcão da companhia aérea.  
- Você acha que ela está apaixonada por mim? – perguntou.  
Sandy sorriu.  
- Não seja tão inseguro. Ontem eu percebi que ela já esqueceu Seth, assim como ele também a esqueceu.  
- Eu preciso confessar uma coisa, Sandy. Nós não estamos namorando... a Summer inventou essa história.  
- Inventou? – Sandy se espantou ao saber. Mas logo emendou:  
- Será que esse não é o verdadeiro desejo dela, Ryan?  
- Você acha?  
- Por que não conversam a respeito?  
Ela se aproximou dos dois e avisou:  
- Temos que embarcar, Ryan. Adeus, Mr. Cohen, foi um prazer revê-lo.  
- Pra mim também Summer, esperamos vocês no fim do ano.  
- Tchau! – disse Ryan, abraçando Sandy, que piscou para ele.  
Os jovens se dirigiram ao portão de embarque, enquanto eram observados por Sandy. Algum tempo depois, já dentro do avião, Summer pediu desculpas:  
- Ryan, me perdoe... eu não pensei que aquilo fosse te magoar.  
Ele olhou para a garota, lembrando-se das palavras de Sandy.  
- Tudo bem, Summer, vamos esquecer, está bem?  
Ela sorriu para ele, e Ryan notou que o sorriso dela fazia seu coração derreter. Após algumas horas de vôo, eles chegaram em casa, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Mas nenhum dos dois podia negar que as coisas estavam diferentes entre eles...  
Havia um certo constrangimento no ar, e quase não conseguiam olhar um para o outro. Summer, em especial, sentia-se estranha depois de ter beijado Ryan duas vezes. Ela tinha gostado da experiência, mas achava que ele não. Do contrário, não teria ficado tão aborrecido com aquela história que ela tinha inventado de que eles estavam juntos.  
Queria provar para ele que estava arrependida. Então, no dia seguinte, decidiu preparar um jantar especial para Ryan. Pretendia fazer uma surpresa, e por isso, não o avisou. Saiu do trabalho um pouco mais cedo, e foi para casa iniciar os preparativos. Já tinha encomendado a comida em um restaurante muito requintado, e apenas se concentrou na decoração da mesa. Cobriu-a com uma toalha branca de linho, colocou taças para champagne e pratos de porcelana chinesa. Também colocou um arranjo com velas no centro da mesa. Ficou muito bonito e de bom gosto.  
Ela tomou um banho, e ao se vestir, resolveu usar uma lingerie de renda branca da Victoria Secrets que tinha comprado há pouco tempo.  
"Nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer" – pensou, enquanto sorria maliciosamente.  
Entretanto, as coisas não aconteceram conforme havia planejado. Ela olhava para o relógio com impaciência. Já tinha passado da hora de Ryan chegar do trabalho. Teria acontecido algo com ele?  
O celular tocou, deixando-a apreensiva. Ela atendeu e ficou mais tranqüila ao reconhecer a voz de Ryan.  
- Oi Summer. Eu tô ligando pra avisar que não sei a que horas eu vou chegar hoje.  
- Por quê? Você ainda tá no trabalho?  
- É que eu vou jantar com uma amiga.

Summer ficou pálida ao ouvir a novidade, e não conseguiu dizer nada.  
- Alô? Summer?  
Com frieza, ela apenas disse:  
- Está bem, Ryan. Divirta-se com sua amiga! – em seguida, desligou o celular, furiosa.

**In the next chapter:**

_Ele foi para a cozinha, mas ao passar pela sala, reparou que a mesa estava arrumada para o jantar. Imediatamente, Ryan sentiu um ciúme violento se apossar dele.  
__Estava muito claro! Summer aproveitou que ele não estaria em casa e chamou alguém para jantar_ _com ela... Com certeza, algum dos seus amiguinhos do trabalho. __

* * *

- E então, divertiu-se muito no seu jantar? – perguntou ela com ironia.  
__- Sim, e acho que mais do que você, que pelo jeito levou um bolo – respondeu com sarcasmo.  
__Summer ficou furiosa. Além de tudo, ele ainda zombava dela!  
__- Você deveria ter tomado seu café da manhã em outro lugar, já que sua noite foi tão boa! – gritou._


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Mal-entendido**

Summer olhou para a mesa que tinha arrumado com tanto capricho. O jantar já havia sido entregue também, mas ela perdera completamente o apetite. Lágrimas começaram a cair por seu rosto, e Summer teve vontade de desaparecer.  
Ela foi para a sala e sentou no sofá. Chino, o gatinho, foi para perto dela e se esfregou em suas pernas, ronronando. Summer pegou Chino no colo, e começou a desabafar com ele:  
- Seu papai me decepcionou, Chino. Ele disse que não teve nenhuma namorada depois de Marissa, e agora vai sair com essa tal "amiga"? Por que ele fez isso comigo? Por quê?  
O gatinho olhava para ela como se pudesse entender sua dor. Summer continuava chorando. Sentia-se uma idiota por ter preparado aquele jantar. Para Ryan, ela era apenas uma amiga, isso estava óbvio. Nem ela mesma conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo, a razão de ter ficado tão incomodada com o fato dele ter ido jantar com outra mulher. Ele era solteiro e tinha o direito de sair com quem quisesse... Mas a verdade que ela não queria aceitar é que tinha planejado aquela noite porque finalmente percebera que já não amava mais Seth, e estava livre para se apaixonar por outra pessoa. E Ryan parecia ser o único capaz de fazê-la feliz. Ele a fazia rir, e era tão gentil e compreensivo...  
Ela tinha muitos admiradores em seu trabalho, mas nunca aceitava seus convites para sair. Simplesmente não queria se envolver com ninguém, porque tinha medo de se magoar de novo. Porém, quando reencontrou Ryan e ele foi morar em seu apartamento, as coisas mudaram, e pela primeira vez, se sentiu pronta para um novo relacionamento. Agora, estava ali sofrendo por alguém que não se importava com ela, ou pelo menos, não da maneira como ela gostaria...  
Summer acabou adormecendo no sofá, com o gatinho aninhado em sua barriga.

Ryan estava no restaurante com Amy, sua colega de trabalho. Depois que o garçom anotou seus pedidos e os deixou à sós, Amy percebeu que Ryan parecia estar muito longe dali, e quis saber o motivo.  
- Tudo bem, Ryan?  
- Tudo, por quê? – perguntou ele.  
- Você parece um pouco distraído.  
- Problemas no escritório, nada demais – mentiu ele.  
Na verdade, Ryan estava pensando em Summer, e na estranha reação da moça quando ele informou que ia jantar com uma amiga. Ela pareceu ter ficado chateada, para não dizer magoada. Mas não entendia a razão, porque Summer já o tinha incentivado muitas vezes a encontrar uma pessoa para se relacionar... Ela deveria ter ficado feliz ao saber que ele ia sair com uma mulher!  
Não acreditava na possibilidade dela estar apaixonada por ele. Até outro dia, ela não queria ir a Newport para não encontrar Seth... ela não poderia ter esquecido seu ex tão rapidamente! Mas a lembrança da noite em que Summer o beijara, achando que Ryan estivesse dormindo, não saía de sua cabeça. Ele se perguntava o que teria acontecido se tivesse correspondido ao beijo. No fundo, tinha medo de que Summer estivesse apenas querendo se distrair com ele. Ryan não desejava se envolver com ela dessa forma, ele queria alguém para a vida toda. Se tivesse certeza de que Summer não o encararia somente como um caso passageiro, ele até se arriscaria a tentar algo com ela. Entretanto...  
Amy estava contando sobre sua vida, seus projetos e sonhos, mas Ryan não parava de pensar em Summer e nos dois beijos que ela tinha lhe dado. Do primeiro ele não gostou muito, porque achou que fosse para enciumar Seth, mas o segundo... não havia mais ninguém além deles naquele quarto, e Ryan adorou sentir aqueles lábios tão macios tocando nos seus...

A essa altura, Amy já havia percebido que Ryan não prestava a menor atenção no que ela dizia. Na verdade, ela ficou surpresa quando ele a convidou para jantar. Ryan nunca se interessara por ninguém do escritório, e Amy sentia-se atraída por ele. Porém, estava claro que Ryan não estava nada disposto a começar um novo relacionamento.  
- Ryan, posso fazer uma pergunta? Por que me convidou para jantar?  
Ryan hesitou. Ele não podia dizer que tinha feito isso para tentar tirar Summer da cabeça, então teve que inventar qualquer coisa:  
- Bem... acho você uma boa companhia...  
- Posso ser sincera? Eu acho que você preferia estar com outra pessoa neste exato momento.  
Ryan corou. Como ela podia ter adivinhado? Estava tão óbvio assim?  
- Desculpe, Amy, acho que não estou sendo uma boa companhia hoje – disse.  
- Tudo bem. Eu entendo.  
Ele a levou até a casa dela, mas não aconteceu nada entre eles. Tudo o que Ryan queria era ir para casa e falar com Summer. Talvez, se ele contasse para ela o que estava sentindo, e que tinha medo de se ferir... quem sabe, eles não poderiam se entender?  
Quando entrou no apartamento, viu Summer e Chino dormindo no sofá. Naquele momento, ela parecia tão inocente quanto uma criança. Ryan ficou olhando para ela, enquanto sorria. Subiu ao quarto e voltou com um cobertor, que usou para cobri-la. Antes de ir para seu quarto, ele se aproximou um pouco e beijou-a suavemente.

Na manhã seguinte, Ryan se levantou e foi preparar o café. Summer ainda dormia no sofá. Ele foi para a cozinha, mas ao passar pela sala, reparou que a mesa estava arrumada para o jantar. Imediatamente, Ryan sentiu um ciúme violento se apossar dele.  
Estava muito claro! Summer aproveitou que ele não estaria em casa e chamou alguém para jantar com ela... Com certeza, algum dos seus amiguinhos do trabalho. _"Mas a pessoa não veio, e ela deve ter se cansado de esperar, por isso dormiu no sofá"_ – imaginou Ryan.  
Summer acordou, e percebeu que o rapaz estava na cozinha fazendo o café. Ela lavou o rosto rapidamente no lavabo, e foi até lá.  
- Oi – disse ela.  
- Oi – respondeu ele com frieza.  
- E então, divertiu-se muito no seu jantar? – perguntou ela com ironia.  
- Sim, e acho que mais do que você, que pelo jeito levou um bolo – respondeu com sarcasmo.  
Summer ficou furiosa. Além de tudo, ele ainda zombava dela!  
- Você deveria ter tomado seu café da manhã em outro lugar, já que sua noite foi tão boa! – gritou.  
Ryan ficou espantado ao vê-la com tanta raiva, mas não se abalou.  
- Aliás, porque você não vai morar logo com ela? – insistiu Summer.  
- Boa idéia. Eu estava mesmo pensando em sair daqui!  
Morrendo de dor de cotovelo, a garota gritou novamente:  
- Faça o que achar melhor!  
Ela correu para seu quarto, onde se jogou na cama e começou a chorar de novo. Não se conformava... por que tinha se apaixonado novamente? Isso não podia ter acontecido! Estava tão cansada... já não agüentava mais chorar por amor...

Ryan terminou de preparar seu café, sentindo-se muito triste com o rumo que as coisas haviam tomado. Não entendia porque Summer ficara tão furiosa com ele. Não tinha culpa se o jantar dela com seu misterioso amigo não tinha acontecido. Secretamente, Ryan ficou até feliz por saber que a noite dela foi um fracasso. Ele só não percebeu o óbvio: que Summer estava morrendo de ciúmes de Amy.  
Era melhor mesmo arrumar outro lugar para morar... além disso, ele nem deveria ter vindo morar ali. Assim que terminou de tomar o café, o rapaz saiu correndo para o escritório.  
Pouco depois, Summer desceu até a garagem do prédio e entrou em seu carro. Estava muito atrasada, e profundamente irritada com Ryan. Ela foi dirigindo até a empresa onde trabalhava, mas não parava de pensar na discussão que haviam tido naquela manhã. Isso fez com que se distraísse e não visse um caminhão que vinha na direção oposta. Ao perceber, ela desviou seu carro a tempo de evitar a colisão. Entretanto, o veículo acabou capotando...

**In the next chapter:**

_Lembranças do acidente que vitimara Marissa voltaram à sua mente. Aquilo não podia se repetir. Ele não suportaria perder de novo a pessoa que amava... não suportaria perder Summer..._

_  
Ryan se mostrara muito carinhoso com ela, mas tinha certeza de que agia assim por se sentir culpado pela briga no dia do acidente. Sentia seu coração apertado ao imaginar que ele poderia estar se encontrando com a tal colega com quem tinha ido jantar..._

_  
Ryan se irritou ao perceber o olhar cheio de segundas intenções de Michael para Summer.  
- Vou deixá-los a sós – disse, secamente.  
Ele foi para a sala. Sentia-se ridículo, porque mal conseguira disfarçar o quanto tinha ficado enciumado com a presença de Michael ali. Podia ouvir as risadas de ambos, e começou a pensar se não seria melhor se afastar de vez._


	6. Chapter 6

**Comentários:**

_Confesso que estava um pouco desanimada por ter recebido tão poucos reviews, mas foi um gde incentivo receber os elogios da Laura e da Aline. Thank you!  
Continuem comentando!  
_

**Capítulo 6: Não vivo sem você**

Uma ambulância chegou logo ao local do acidente e prestou os primeiros socorros. Uma das pessoas responsáveis pelo resgate encontrou o celular de Summer, mas não sabia para quem ligar. Viu na agenda de contatos o telefone do trabalho dela, e ligou para avisar o ocorrido. A secretária avisou o chefe e alguns colegas da garota. Molly, a colega mais íntima de Summer na empresa, sabia que ela estava dividindo o apartamento com Ryan, só que não tinha o celular dele. Então, ligou para a casa de Summer e gravou um recado na secretária eletrônica.  
Summer chegou ao hospital inconsciente. Foi levada para a UTI, e ficou lá por algumas horas.  
Ryan estava sentindo algo estranho, como um pressentimento ruim. Ele resolveu sair mais cedo do trabalho e ir para casa. Não sabia como, mas tinha que resolver sua situação com Summer.  
Quando entrou no apartamento, foi conferir se tinha algum recado na secretária. Empalideceu quando ouviu aquela voz dizendo:  
"Ryan, aqui é Molly, amiga da Summer... Ela sofreu um acidente de carro e está no hospital... vá para lá o quanto antes".  
Seu coração quase parou. Acidente?

Lembranças do acidente que vitimara Marissa voltaram à sua mente. Aquilo não podia se repetir. Ele não suportaria perder de novo a pessoa que amava... não suportaria perder Summer...  
Amava Summer. Esta era a verdade.  
A mesma Summer que ele tinha esnobado há alguns anos, quando ela era uma patricinha bêbada que ficava dando encima dele. A mesma Summer que esnobava Seth, e que depois se tornou sua namorada. A mesma Summer que era a melhor amiga de Marissa, e a única garota que ele nunca imaginou que conseguiria deixá-lo perdidamente apaixonado por ela algum dia.  
Naquele momento, a única certeza que ele tinha é de que não saberia mais viver sem ela.  
Ryan foi para o hospital, e na recepção, perguntou por Summer. A recepcionista perguntou se ele era da família. Ryan conhecia a burocracia dos hospitais de Nova York, e sabia que não deixariam vê-la se dissesse o contrário. Então ele respondeu:  
- Sou o marido dela.  
- Me acompanhe, por favor – disse a atendente.  
Ela o levou até o quarto onde Summer estava. Na porta, encontraram o médico que estava cuidando dela.  
- Como ela está, doutor? – perguntou Ryan, visivelmente nervoso.  
- Está sedada, mas pode ficar despreocupado. Não corre mais risco de vida.  
Ryan suspirou, aliviado.  
- Ela teve algumas luxações, um corte na testa, mas nada de grave. Ficou algumas horas na UTI e há pouco foi transferida para o quarto. Pode vê-la agora.  
O rapaz entrou no quarto, e viu Summer dormindo tranquilamente. Não pôde evitar que algumas lágrimas rolassem por seu rosto. Ele teve medo que o pesadelo se repetisse, mas agora estava tudo bem.  
No fundo, ele sempre se culpou pela morte de Marissa. E cada vez que se lembrava da briga que tivera com Summer naquela manhã, Ryan sentia-se ainda mais culpado pelo acidente... Se o pior tivesse acontecido com ela, nunca se perdoaria.  
- Eu vou cuidar de você – prometeu, enquanto segurava a mão dela – porque você é a pessoa mais importante do mundo para mim...  
Era tão estranho... em menos de dois meses, ela tinha conseguido conquistá-lo, sem que ao menos ele percebesse o que estava acontecendo. Mais do que isso, ela fez com que sua vida voltasse a ter um sentido, o sentido que havia perdido na ocasião em que Marissa morreu.  
Ryan não sabia se daria certo, mas estava disposto a conquistar o amor de Summer.

Dias depois, Summer teve alta, e ele a levou para casa. Entrou no apartamento com ela no colo, e a levou para seu quarto.  
- Eu vou preparar alguma coisa para você comer – disse ele – Agora fique aqui descansando. Pode ver TV se quiser.  
- Obrigada por me autorizar – agradeceu ela com uma ponta de ironia.  
- Comporte-se, eu já volto.  
Ryan foi para a cozinha e preparou um lanche para a garota. Quando voltou para o quarto, encontrou-a dormindo. Deixou o sanduíche e o suco sobre o criado-mudo, e cobriu a moça com uma manta. Acariciou o rosto dela suavemente, e depois saiu do quarto.  
Summer abriu os olhos. Apenas fingira que estava dormindo. Suspirou, lembrando dos últimos dias que tinha passado no hospital. Ryan se mostrara muito carinhoso com ela, mas tinha certeza de que agia assim por se sentir culpado pela briga no dia do acidente. Sentia seu coração apertado ao imaginar que ele poderia estar se encontrando com a tal colega com quem tinha ido jantar...  
Pelo menos o acidente tivera um lado positivo: Ryan não tinha ido embora como tinha ameaçado fazer. Se isso acontecesse, sua vida ficaria tão vazia... e nada seria capaz de ocupar o lugar dele.  
Ela sabia que precisava dele, de seus beijos, de seus abraços... e principalmente, do amor dele.

Agora que haviam voltado para casa, Ryan não media esforços para deixá-la feliz. Fazia tudo para demonstrar o quanto se importava com Summer. Era dezembro, e ele foi a uma loja de departamentos para comprar uma árvore de natal. Escolheu uma enorme, com vários enfeites e luzinhas que ele mesmo arrumou. Quando ficou pronta, Ryan foi ao quarto de Summer e disse que tinha uma surpresa. Ele a ajudou a se levantar, e como ela ainda estava sem poder andar, a levou no colo até a escada. Desceram devagar, enquanto Ryan dizia:  
- Só abra os olhos quando eu mandar, está bem?  
Chegaram à sala, e ele autorizou:  
- Pode olhar agora.  
Summer viu a linda árvore e se encantou. Seus olhos brilhavam, e uma lágrima indiscreta rolou por seu rosto. Ryan se surpreendeu com isso. Ela enxugou a lágrima e explicou:  
- Nunca ninguém tinha montado uma árvore de natal para mim...  
- Nem sua mãe?  
- Ela morreu quando eu era muito pequena, e não me lembro de ter árvores de natal na minha casa quando era criança.  
- Você gostou? – perguntou ele.  
- Claro! Eu adorei! – disse ela, sorrindo – Obrigada Ryan, foi um lindo presente!  
- Fico feliz que tenha gostado.  
Ele a deitou no sofá e ligou a TV para que ela pudesse se distrair. Foi à cozinha e preparou pipocas no microondas para Summer. Ao voltar para a sala, Summer olhou para ele e disse:  
- Obrigada por tudo que você está fazendo por mim. Você até pediu licença no seu trabalho para ficar aqui cuidando de mim...  
- Eu me sinto bem cuidando de você. Você foi tão legal me convidando para morar aqui...  
Summer se chateou um pouco, porque queria que ele estivesse preocupado porque sentia algo por ela, e não porque o tinha convidado para morar ali.  
- Eu já estou melhor, por isso, você pode retornar ao trabalho – afirmou, com certa frieza na voz.  
- Como assim está melhor? Mal consegue andar sozinha...  
- Então posso contratar uma enfermeira para ficar aqui, assim você não vai prejudicar o seu trabalho.  
Ryan se aborreceu:  
- Eu não me importo em prejudicar meu trabalho, até porque estou analisando alguns processos aqui em casa mesmo. Mas se você não quer que eu continue aqui cuidando de você, é um direito seu – em seguida ele se afastou, magoado.  
- Espera, Ryan. Eu quero que você cuide de mim, mas não que isso se torne uma obrigação para você.  
- Não é uma obrigação. Faço isso porque quero.  
Ela não soube o que responder.  
Ryan subiu até o quarto e sentou-se em sua cama. Estava um pouco nervoso por não conseguir mais disfarçar o que sentia por ela. Além disso, o acidente de Summer tinha feito com que esquecesse que, no dia anterior, ela ia jantar com alguém no apartamento... e mesmo sabendo que ela tinha o direito de jantar com quem quisesse, sentia ciúmes, e queria perguntar à garota quem era o tal convidado. Porém, morria de vergonha de demonstrar o quanto isso o incomodava...  
No dia seguinte, Ryan continuava perturbado com aquela dúvida. A campainha tocou, trazendo-o de volta à realidade. Ele desceu a escada, e ao abrir a porta, deu de cara com um rapaz desconhecido.  
- Boa tarde. Sou Michael, colega de trabalho da Summer. Vim fazer uma visita.

Meio atordoado, Ryan apenas disse:  
- Claro. Pode entrar.  
Ele levou o desconhecido até o quarto de Summer, que o cumprimentou alegremente:  
- Olá Mike! Que bom ver você novamente!  
- Oi Summer, vim ver como você está.  
Ryan se irritou ao perceber o olhar cheio de segundas intenções de Michael para Summer.  
- Vou deixá-los a sós – disse, secamente.  
Ele foi para a sala. Sentia-se ridículo, porque mal conseguira disfarçar o quanto tinha ficado enciumado com a presença de Michael ali. Podia ouvir as risadas de ambos, e começou a pensar se não seria melhor se afastar de vez.  
Antes do acidente, ele tinha dito para Summer que pretendia se mudar do apartamento. Agora que ela já estava melhor, poderia contratar alguém para cuidar da casa enquanto não se recuperasse totalmente. Ela mesma dissera no dia anterior que não precisava mais de Ryan. Talvez Michael quisesse ocupar o seu lugar...  
Seria ele o tal convidado misterioso do jantar? Essa hipótese o deixou ainda mais abalado. Pensamentos cheios de amargura o distraíram, a tal ponto que nem ouviu quando a campainha tocou novamente. Apenas quando Summer gritou: "Ryan! A campainha!" é que foi atender. E deu de cara com Amy.

**In the next chapter:**

_- Ryan é um dos advogados mais promissores do escritório – observou.  
__- Deve ter muitas "pilantrinhas" querendo se dar bem com ele... – comentou Summer,_ _jogando uma indireta para ela.  
__- Pra ser sincera, tem mesmo. Ele é muito bonito, sexy..._ _um homem como poucos...  
__Summer mal conseguia controlar seu ciúme:  
__- Vocês estão se encontrando?_

_- Eu só quero fazer uma pergunta, Summer. Com quem você ia jantar na véspera do acidente?  
__Summer virou o rosto, para que ele não olhasse para ela enquanto respondia:  
__- Com você, Ryan.  
__- Comigo? – ele perguntou, abismado._


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Valeu a pena**

- Oi Ryan, como vai? Eu vim trazer trabalho para você – comentou Amy, bem-humorada – O que houve? Parece que não gostou de me ver...  
- Não é isso...  
- Sua amiga sofreu um acidente, não é? Já se recuperou?  
- Parece que sim.  
- Posso vê-la?  
- Claro. Ela está no quarto.  
Ryan aproveitou a visita de Amy para subir e verificar o que estava rolando. Ele bateu na porta, e entrou com a colega. Summer, que até então estava conversando e rindo com Michael, ficou em silêncio e mudou totalmente sua expressão quando Ryan anunciou:  
- Summer, esta é a Amy, aquela minha amiga com quem eu saí pra jantar. Ela queria te conhecer.  
- Prazer – disse Amy – Soube do acidente. Desejo melhoras.  
- Obrigada – respondeu Summer com frieza.  
- Bem, eu já estava de saída – afirmou Michael, que se divertia com a cara que Summer estava fazendo – Volte logo ao trabalho Summer, estamos todos sentindo a sua falta!  
- Eu o acompanho – disse Ryan. Eles desceram, e Amy fechou a porta do quarto para falar a sós com Summer.  
Ela não era nada boba, e de cara tinha percebido que tanto Ryan quanto Summer estavam apaixonados um pelo outro, só não admitiam...

Por sua vez, Summer estava analisando a suposta rival, tentando descobrir se Amy era mais bonita ou mais interessante do que ela. Só de imaginar Ryan beijando ou tocando naquela "fulaninha", sentia uma onda de irritação crescer dentro dela.  
Amy percebeu sua cara de poucos amigos e achou graça. Summer estava visivelmente enciumada... como podia ser tão ingênua? Resolveu se divertir um pouco às custas da garota:  
- Ryan é um dos advogados mais promissores do escritório – observou.  
- Lá deve ter muitas "pilantrinhas" querendo se dar bem com ele... – comentou Summer, jogando uma indireta para ela.  
- Pra ser sincera, tem mesmo. Ele é muito bonito, sexy... um homem como poucos...  
Summer mal conseguia controlar seu ciúme:  
- Vocês estão se encontrando?  
- Só saímos para jantar naquela noite.  
- É mesmo? Que pena, não? – perguntou com ironia.  
- Eu logo percebi que não tinha a menor chance com ele.  
- Por que diz isso?  
- Simples: ele está apaixonado por outra.  
- Como você sabe? – a voz de Summer deixava transparecer o quanto estava ansiosa para saber mais sobre o assunto.

Amy fez suspense:  
- Durante o jantar, ele mal prestou atenção no que eu dizia. Estava tão distraído... e eu tinha quase certeza de que ele estava pensando em outra mulher.  
- Mas ele disse pra você que está apaixonado por alguém?  
- É evidente que está.  
- E por quem?  
Ela não agüentou e resolveu contar logo o que estava óbvio:  
- Ah, Summer... Você tem sorte!  
- Como assim?  
- Não é qualquer uma que tem a sorte de ser amada por alguém como o Ryan... Vai me dizer que ainda não percebeu que ele está apaixonado por você?  
- O quê? – Summer olhou para ela, completamente incrédula - Mas por que você acha isso?  
- É só olhar para ele. Você não viu a cara que ele fez quando seu amigo saiu do quarto? Ele fuzilou o rapaz com o olhar!  
Summer abriu um sorriso enorme. Estava tão centrada em seu próprio ciúme que nem tinha reparado nisso.  
- Amy, você não tem idéia do quanto me ajudou! Desculpe se fui indelicada com você quando chegou...  
- Eu entendo. Se eu estivesse no seu lugar, também teria ciúmes dele.  
Amy se despediu dela, e depois de conversar com Ryan sobre alguns processos pendentes, foi embora.

Ryan estava inquieto.  
Depois de tanto tempo, ele tinha se apaixonado novamente. Pena que foi pela pessoa errada... Summer trouxera a alegria de volta para sua vida, é verdade, mas agora ele estava sofrendo por causa dela. Sabia que ela não tinha culpa por não sentir o mesmo por ele. Seria melhor que cada um seguisse sua própria vida... por isso, decidira ir embora. Estava criando coragem para contar isso a garota, quando a ouviu chamando por ele. Ele subiu ao quarto, e Summer começou a dizer:  
- Ryan, preciso falar com você... – ela hesitou um pouco antes de continuar, mas agora que Amy abrira seus olhos, estava disposta a confessar que tinha se apaixonado por ele.  
- Eu também preciso falar uma coisa muito importante – Ryan fez uma pequena pausa, e depois anunciou – Summer, eu vou embora.  
- Mas... por quê? – perguntou ela, desnorteada com a notícia.  
- Vai ser melhor assim. Não se preocupe, eu encontrarei alguém para ficar aqui com você enquanto estiver se recuperando.  
- Mas...  
- Por favor, não me peça explicações.  
Summer disfarçou, mas estava quase chorando.  
- Acho que tenho o direito de saber por que você quer fazer isso! – queixou-se.  
- Eu... só não quero atrapalhar sua vida.  
- Como assim, atrapalhar?  
- Eu percebi o clima entre você e seu "amigo" Michael – respondeu com ironia.  
- Você está louco! Michael é só um colega de trabalho! – afirmou Summer.  
Ele olhou surpreso para a garota quando ela disse isso. Summer continuou:  
- Eu também pensei que você estivesse tendo algo com a Amy, mas ela me contou que vocês apenas jantaram e nada mais.  
O rapaz compreendeu que precisava esclarecer sua situação com Summer de uma vez por todas. Então, ele disse:  
- Eu só quero fazer uma pergunta, Summer. Com quem você ia jantar na véspera do acidente?

Summer virou o rosto, para que ele não olhasse para ela enquanto respondia:  
- Com você, Ryan.  
- Comigo? – ele perguntou, abismado.  
- Sim, eu planejei aquele jantar porque queria demonstrar que estava arrependida por ter mentido para os Cohen sobre nosso relacionamento.  
- Então foi por isso que você pareceu ter ficado tão... chateada quando eu falei que ia jantar fora – disse ele, sentindo um alívio enorme por ter descoberto a verdade - Desculpe se eu estraguei tudo...  
- Você não tinha como saber... era para ser uma surpresa.  
- E eu ainda fui irônico com você quando disse que minha noite tinha sido melhor que a sua... Eu fui muito estúpido!  
- Não faz mal... Eu já esqueci. E tudo o que você tem feito por mim compensa esse pequeno "deslize"...  
Summer estava sentada na cama, e Ryan se sentou ao lado dela. Seus olhares se encontraram, e por instantes, os dois ficaram imóveis, em silêncio, se olhando...  
- Eu pensei que você ia jantar com outro homem. E tive medo... de perder você – Ryan confessou. Foi quando percebeu que ela estava chorando.  
- Não vá, Ryan – ela praticamente implorou, enquanto segurava as mãos dele entre as suas – Você me fez acreditar... que eu poderia amar de novo...  
Ele nem acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Finalmente conseguiu ver nos olhos dela o amor pelo qual tanto ansiava, e que quase já tinha perdido as esperanças de conseguir...

E todas as suas dúvidas terminaram no momento em que os dois se beijaram.  
Esse beijo fez com que tudo que passaram tivesse valido a pena. Eles perceberam que tinham sido feitos um para o outro, e também que aquele reencontro no restaurante depois de cinco anos não tinha sido por acaso.  
Quando o beijo terminou, Ryan olhou para Summer e admitiu:  
- Eu te amo. E você?  
- Eu também te amo – ela respondeu, e em seguida acrescentou – E esse ano eu recebi meu presente de natal com alguns dias de antecedência...  
Ele sorriu e se aproximou de Summer para beijá-la mais uma vez, e esse beijo foi ainda mais apaixonado que o primeiro...

Lá fora, caíam os primeiros flocos de neve do inverno nova-iorquino, mas a temperatura dentro daquele quarto parecia tão quente como a de uma tarde de verão...

**Fim**

**Comentários:  
**Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram!  
Deixem reviews dizendo se gostaram do final, ok?  
E tmb peço que leiam minha nova fic **"Sorry"**, please!  
Bjs

_Marina Jolie_


End file.
